Many handheld electronic devices, such a smartphones, provide support for multiple languages and have at least a few preloaded languages on the device. These preloaded languages are usually set by default and may or may not correspond to the user's choice of language. Some applications for handheld electronic devices support many languages that, as a result, require a large portion of memory on the device. However the user may only need one or two languages. The application package and associated resource files take up space in an electronic device's memory, even if those resource files are never accessed and never used.